


Tainted Comfort

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Long Bow Hunters Aftermath ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Comfort

She pushed herself into his arms, denying the images. He felt the unease building, tried to find the right way to touch her to ease it.

His hands trembled on the still angry red lines of the vicious knife cuts. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she drew back, wrapping her robe tight around her. When she looked up into his loving, worried green eyes, she felt shame, felt the burn of failure. He loved her, he'd killed the attacker...and yet, she couldn't bear his touch.

No matter how she pushed this around, tried to divorce that feeling of helplessness and exposure from being here, safe with the man who loved her, she failed.

And Oliver suffered for it.


End file.
